Glory of Love
by SweetChihiro
Summary: Dreams lead Kenshin to Kaoru(who is a prisoner as is Megumi) hoping for pure love that will erase his past to look forward to the future. Kaoru in return has the same dreams of a man that will bring love into her life. PG-13 could go R


Glory of love  
  
Lady Kaoru and Megumi consciously sit tied up on big poles sticking from the ground made into a cross. Exhaustion crept slowly on them as night loomed above the camp they were prisoner of. Cloths torn hair matted Kaoru was wounded on the cheek and shoulder while Megumi was side was bruised up along her back and a large gash in her right thigh. Hours ago they were apprehended by mangy thugs that plan to sell them to the highest bidder for great sums of money. Yahiko and the others will be worried sick when they don't return but there was nothing they could do. No one to come and rescue them from these evil slim wastes Yahiko would understand if it was great danger to stay far away to protect the family.  
Breathing heavily for air calling up some of her strength to look at Lady Megumi they had to stay awake or there strength would give away to death. "Megumi." Gritting her teeth the pain was immense to speak again she took a breath then spoke. "Megumi you must stay awake. W-we must be strong.there's some way will escape please stay with me."  
Megumi did not move for a second, she turned her head and smiled as best as she could. "Lady Kaoru are you alright?"  
"Yes."  
"Good.now shut up.I'm fine I just need to concentrate is all," Sighing she went limp again breathing slowly but unsteadily. "Sshhh Kaoru here the men come. Don't say anything just ignore them."  
Looking before her men proceeded to venture in there direction. Kaoru's heart thumped wildly. 'No please go away turn away!,' she screamed in her head praying they'd leave.  
"So these are the girls huh?" Kaoru kept her eyes focused to the soiled ground beneath her avoiding eye contact if possible.  
"Hell! What did you do to them?" The old crackling voice asked with a laugh.  
"The fought back we had to weaken them some how but there strong." One man answered holding a chained whip in his big hands. Lifting Kaoru's face up she got a look at the man with the chains and he was the one that beat them like this. His face was sharp and hard with pure hate straggly long black hair broad shoulders. He seemed before like he was built nicely but seeing in a different light showed all that he was a bit heavy around the mid-section.  
"You sure do have pretty eyes young girl. You'll sell for a pretty jewel," Kaoru yanked her chin from his hands and spat on his face.  
"Keep your filthy hands off of me!"  
"I'll teach you to disrespect me, you wench!" Standing back ready to cast the first stone with his chain swinging fast and hard in a high arch time seemed to slow down as it descended to Kaoru. Megumi shouted for him to stop or he'd kill her but he did not listen.  
Kaoru froze in despair her life flashing before her eyes and in that flash she saw a blur of red strike before her. Blinking a couple of times she shuddered if she was dead yet or not there was no pain though. Hollers and screams were heard but she was not dying but the man had no head lying lifeless on the floor as did the man with him. Blackness enveloped her with shock of what just transpired before her eyes. In the mist of darkness she felt like she was floating then landing on something hard but nothing came coherent to her and she was out.  
'Is Megumi alright? What just happened?' Life surged with in her so fast she sprung up to all fours and puked up everything so quick. Looking up dazed from the strenuous work of releasing everything she saw that red color again. It was hair and attached to a body. Blinking a few more times focusing on the figure. Violet searing eyes looked right back not budging. Coughing she spoke in a whisper, "Who are you?" Coughing again she sat back down rubbing her throat with her right hand. Bumping into something she looked to find Megumi asleep beside her bandaged up and relaxed.  
"Kaoru is it? You must lay down your not well to move," Jumping away onto her feet. A man with spiky brown hair with white clothing sat just a few feet away leaned up against a tree like the other guy.  
"Who are you men?"  
"Mines Sagara Sanosuke, you can call me Zanza or Sano if you like. My partner here is Himura Kenshin. Megumi told us your name so don't worry it's not like were stocking you." Kaoru looks to the man named Kenshin, is he the Battosai but she could be jumping to conclusions so she looked away and sat back down.  
"Umm.Sano?" Turning her attention to Sanosuke after a time of spying on Himura finding he never left his watch on her.  
"Hmm.?"  
"May I ask? How did Megumi and I end up here? Everything is a blur to me. So all I remember is almost gettin' beaten with a chain whip by our captures," Touching her face feeling the wound on her right cheek wincing a little.  
"Well to make a story short. Kenshin kicked ass and butchered them is all. Kenshin carried you as I took Megumi and we brought you both here." Sanosuke laughed when Kaoru's eyes about popped out of there sockets from that brief description.  
"Are you two done? Get some rest already." To make things short Sano smiled and shut his eyes acting as if he was asleep. Kenshin did the same leaving Kaoru sitting there starring. This Himura seemed awfully familiar to her as if they have met in some life before. The feeling was warm and tender to her heart. Blushing she laid down on her back not falling totally asleep but waiting for thirty minutes making sure they were all asleep.  
'My heart yearns to know this man. Why this? This feeling is so strong it guides me to his soul some how,' quietly getting to her feet she tiptoed over to where the man that catches her passion to find him out. Kneeling before his legs as they were bent to him his arms folded across the tops of his knees with his head resting on them. Finding that spurt of courage she touched his hair as if a mother caressing her child's face that was fast asleep. From the day she could remember dreams forged her for so long leading her to something and maybe these dreams were leading her to this human being. Slowly she softly laid the palm of her hand on his cheek feeling the warmth of his skin and that scare.  
Innocent touch stirred his soul and he flung at her in one swift stroke with his katana at her throat. He stopped suddenly eyes wide seeing who the person was that was watching him so closely. Backing off he sat on the back of his calves putting away the weapon. "Lady Kaoru, I warn you to watch out if you want to live. Now go to bed."  
Kaoru made no move to her resting spot she got to her knees and looked at Kenshin. He was a dangerous man but why did she not fear him?  
Kenshin frowned then lifted a brow in confusion. Why was she looking at him that way? Does she know? That I've been searching for her? No she couldn't have there's no possible way. This beauty he has been searching for so long to see if those dreams were true or just dreams. He never thought to love no other woman since his loss of his wife. Everything seemed totally out of whack with everything driving him made with this search but he's found that dream woman that never left his mind and heart.  
  
"Kaoru please go lay down." He finally said after some time of sitting there just starring those soft eyes firing him with passion to taste her lips to kiss her face.  
"Not until I do this," Kaoru leaned into him touching his lips with hers for those few seconds heaven seemed so real to him. That he could change and leave behind this blood stained hands but could it really be true. Kaoru left him wondering if there could be a life of peace and harmony to lay down falling fast asleep leaving him wide awake  
  
Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I feel like I've done a pretty good job at this one. I await your responses. ~SweetChihiro 


End file.
